dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Guides/Picking your armor
By Deiaa2002 '' Combat is a main feature in ''Don't Starve. Although Armor is a key in combat, the armor with the highest absorption isn't always the best choice and depends on the situation. This guide will show when to use each piece of armor, and why. Grass Suit : Main Article: Grass Suit Overview Let's start with the weakest and cheapest piece: The Grass Suit. Though completely useless late-game, it's not worthless. Low durability and absorption means it's not a good idea to take it in a heavy fight. Why use it? Due to its extremely low cost, it works well against weak and/or lonely mobs. It's also useful when the player is desperate for armor and doesn't have the materials to make a higher tier armor. Usually neglected, the Grass Suit proves useful in certain early-game situations. When to use it? It works well against weak, lonely, or stun-lockable mobs (such as a lonely Spider ), while it doesn't prevent a lot of damage, it can get the job done. It can also be used as a last resort when one's main armor is running low and the player is in a dangerous place such as the Ruins. Log Suit : Main Article: Log Suit Overview The most commonly used piece of armor: The Log Suit. Many players - from beginners to experts - like using the Log Suit due to its relatively low cost and high absorption. Its overall properties make it one of the most common and useful pieces of armor. Why use it? Because it has a relatively low cost, high absorption, and is prototyped with the Science Machine, the Log Suit is a good early and late game armor. When to use it? It's far better to pair it with a Football Helmet once one builds an Alchemy Engine, but until then, it's acceptable to use it by itself since dangers are far easier to deal with early on. Marble Suit : Main Article: Marble Suit Overview The armor for tanking: The Marble Suit. When kiting is not an available option, the Marble Suit is a viable option. It is tied with having the highest absorption of any craftable piece of armor, but this suit also has a penalty: 30% slower movement speed. Why use it? Some mobs are hard to kite; in this case, the Marble Suit offers the highest absorption at the cost of 30% of the character's movement speed. If the player is unable to kite their target, or the enemy cannot be kited, the Marble Suit is a viable choice. When to use it? Due to its penalty, it's advised to use the Marble Suit when kiting is not an option, since kiting mobs can save the player some resources (Such as spare armor and healing items). Football Helmet : Main Article: Football Helmet Overview Requiring an Alchemy Engine to prototype and having the same durability and absorption of the Log Suit, the Football Helmet proves helpful when a Backpack and armor are required at the same time. It can also be equipped with another piece of armor for extra protection. Why use it? While technically more expensive than its chest counterpart, the Log Suit, it takes up the head slot, which means a Backpack can be equipped along with it. When to use it? Pairing it with a chest armor increases the absorption, and thus, it can be used in tandem with another piece to have even more protection. It can also be used when a Backpack is required as well. Thulecite Suit : Main Article: Thulecite Suit Overview Hard to acquire, non-renewable, and featuring the highest durability and the second highest absorption makes this armor rather difficult to place as to when to use it. It has no penalties and regenerates Sanity by 3.3/min - as much as a Dapper Vest. Why use it? Due to its high durability and absorption, the Thulecite Suit proves to be one of the best late-game pieces of armor. However, it is non-renewable. When to use it? Because it is non-renewable, the Thulecite Suit should generally be used for kiting, as it does not slow the character down. However, tanking is still acceptable when necessary, because of its high durability. Nonetheless, the Marble Suit still does better for tanking damage, and is renewable, thanks to the caverns. Thulecite Crown : Main Article: Thulecite Crown Overview Hard to acquire and non-renewable, just like the Thulecite Suit. It also has the same absorption as the Suit, but has a chance to trigger a protective force field when hit. It is usually paired with the Thulecite Suit for the best absorption of all craftable armors in the game. Why use it? The force field it is capable of triggering makes it ideal for tanking. When to use it? Because it is non-renewable, kiting is preferred when possible. If the force field is activated, the crown still loses durability when the character is hit, as well as decreases the character's sanity, so tanking is not always viable. Night Armour : Main Article: Night Armour Overview As long as the player has no trouble with Sanity, this armor works very well, especially against enemies that have a large insanity aura and will already drain the character's sanity from fighting them (such as Deerclops ). Why use it? Because it has the highest absorption of any craftable armor, tied with the Marble Suit, it is ideal for both kiting and tanking. However, one should keep in mind that 10% of the damage will go to decreasing the character's Sanity when hit. When to use it? Due to its sanity drain, it's a good idea to use it against mobs that have a high insanity aura, as the armor's effect will barely be noticed in such a situation. However, using it against mobs that have a low insanity aura (such as Spiders) can have more disadvantages than advantages due to the noticeable sanity drain. Shelmet : Main Article: Shelmet Overview Though hard to acquire, it has the second highest absorption of any armors and, unlike the Thulecite Crown, is renewable. It is dropped by Slurtles 10% of the time when they are killed. Why use it? Having the second highest absorption of all armor, tied with the thulecite gear, and the highest absorption of all head armor, tied with the thulecite helmet, the Shelmet can be very useful to have. However, due to its drop chance, it's usually a good idea to conserve it for other, particularly serious, situations. When to use it? It's usually better paired with another piece of armor, where the other armor takes most of the damage. Snurtle Shell Armour : Main Article: Snurtle Shell Armour Overview Hard to acquire, having a low absorption, but allowing the character to completely hide from their enemies, Snurtle Shell Armor can be very useful in some situations. It is dropped by Snurtles 75% of the time when they are killed. Why use it? When hiding, the character is immune to all physical damage, and many attackers will give up attacking if the character stays hidden. This can be useful if the character has been spotted and has nowhere to go. However it shouldn't be used like other types of armor, as it has the same absorption value as the Grass Suit if the player is not using it to hide. When to use it? If the character has been cornered, players can use this armor to avoid damage and fighting. It can also be used to fend off hounds, depths worms, and shadow creatures well. It can also be used like other types of armor, but it is usually not ideal, due to its absorption value. Closing Words All armor is helpful, but some armor is better in certain situations than others. Ask these questions when deciding which armor to pick: *Is it readily available? *Is it renewable? *Do I have a spare piece of this armor or the materials to make a new one? *Does the situation require this tier of armor? If all answers are "Yes", then this armor is good for the situation. Hope you found this guide useful! Thanks for reading, and have a wonderful day!